


Photo Frame

by kaige68



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Hulkeye - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-28
Updated: 2013-06-28
Packaged: 2017-12-16 11:56:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/861736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaige68/pseuds/kaige68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Now there was another photo</p>
            </blockquote>





	Photo Frame

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my 'Photo Frame' square on the 1_million_words Bingo.
> 
> Not beta read. Con-crit is appreciated, and corrections are helpful.

Clint walked in and stopped in his tracks. The thing that stopped him, the photo frame, was small enough, but he noticed things, it was what he did.

There had been a photo up of Bruce and Betty since Bruce had moved in. It was cute, and they were laughing. It didn’t really bother Clint, she was firmly in Bruce’s past. He was even a little grateful to her. Betty had helped to make Bruce the man he was. The man Clint was in love with. That photo was now moved, to the left and slightly to the back. As though reinforcing the relationship, the moment that was snapped, was in the past.

Now there was another photo, larger frame, further front. It was him and Bruce. HIM! It felt anxiety inducing and wonderful all at once. He was smiling off to the side, his back leaning against Bruce, who was looking in the same direction and laughing. It was a great picture of them. Clint remembered that dinner, Steve had cooked, it was just the team and a few other people. It was a fun comfortable evening. And that’s what the image captured. Him and Bruce, having fun and comfortable with the company they kept and with each other.

It was a great picture, Bruce always looked good when he laughed, and Clint thought he looked a little sappy in the picture himself. 

“Coulson took it.” 

The soft words surprised Clint. He’d been so wrapped up in looking at the shelf’s addition that he hadn’t heard Bruce come in. “I was trying to figure if it was him or Woo.”

“Steve was the one who said it should be framed.”

Clint just nodded. Still looking at the object of the discussion and not Bruce.

“Do you like it?”

Clint finally turned. He smiled and dropped his gear to the floor. “Not as much as the original.”


End file.
